An Unknown Exterior
by Shaeman
Summary: Even if both were different... Even if they living a different lifes... Even they has a different world... They still the same inside. Slowly, they meet in a different choice. Slowly, They understand each other. (Devil May Cry/Oregairu Crossover) (Gonna fix some grammar from Chap 0 - 2)
1. Chapter 1

_**An Unknown Exterior**_

 _ **Devil May Cry and Oregairu Crossover**_

A Fanfiction made by **Shaeman**

 **All of related content and character are not mine  
it goes to the real owner of the series**

* * *

 _ **Prolouge -** " **Even a man, can get his day"**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sparda** ,_

 _Was a mighty demon who is known as the **"Legendary Dark Knight"** for his contribute. The one who lead and bring humanity into it peace when war happens Two Milleniums ago. He, who's "Woke up to Justice" by destroying the calamity created by his race. A demon that really not "true" to his kind, but not blinded by the ideals of the **Emperor of Darkness** , **Mundus** and alone defeated him and his legions. Humanity have won with his help at sealing their leaders. He's not doing it for greed nor gratification from his polar opposite. A truly hero-in-disguise for his ancestry._

 _He got really ill with his former leader for mistaking despair as freedom. All he knows that his leader are the savior who will bring peace to his kind before he participating in the war. All he feels are endless sadness from this genocide era. But he never do that. Never to his words that he will slaughter an innocent because of his consideration with justice. He began to side with humanity for the sake of true freedom. But he finds something more than a freedom. He feels more peacefull at seeing the nature of this world, Happiness flowing at the air as he watch some kids playing around, and Bravery as their kind being prepared for anything comes for they loved ones. He feel guilty to be their former enemy, but he won't let it happen twice. War need to end. For the sake of everyone. Thus, he began to dwell with them. At first, they were suspicious as he has a different eyes that looks like a demon. But clearly, they began to know that he's a demon after he defence the people when attacked. He began to convince them with his honesty. People didn't even buy what he said as he being more desperate to even convince himself. Then, a kid began to run to him and hug him to said thanks with a warm smile. He really shocked at this little ones behave, but he feels the warm of this innocent._

 _"Your welcome..."_

 _He hugs back with a warm smile, then began to caress her back. People were scared for her before, became calm from the scenery. They realize that human and demon are same. Some evil and some of them are kind. They slowly start to accept him as their kind as the time goes by. But the peace won't stay forever. Emperor of Darkness, Mundus began marching to take over the land of humanity. Of course, some people are scared but more of them being prepared for this. But Sparda tell them not to anticipating in this war. He tells people not to provoke any kind of his race and keep survive until get to safety. People were disbelieve on how he say those words, they think it was unavoidable. But no more sea of blood. No more despair. He wants to take the responsibility for himself._

 _"...Human has done nothing for this. Thank you for everything."_

 _He said his last goodbye and began to walk while people shocked with his determination. Alone, he march to the core to prevent the outgoing damage. That day, he ends it all. After defeating their lord, he sealed the emperor powers. But it was too strong for him to do it. He has no choice but to push his power to its limit. He knows it. He know that this will cost himself too. But he won't regret it. It was his choice for this too happen. He won't regret every single of it even if he's still alive after this._

 _But miracle do happens._

 _As he finished his sealing, He never expect things to go his way. He's still standing still. He began to quietly cry in happiness for everything. He began to walk back, but soon collapse on the mid way to their homeland. Some people pass by mounting him as they thought he was already dead, but one of them recognize him and pick him up to their mount. People really shocked when the news heard that Sparda are safely arrive but in unconscious state. People began to concern and take him to the inn. Not long after that, he wakes up. He open his both eyes and see a humans staring at him. He thought he was in dream now. But this is reality. He was relieved. He really did it. It ended._

 _"...I'm back..."_

 _Later, he quietly reigned the human world and began to preserve the harmony once lost. And as time goes by, he resurfaced in the modern day and meet with his fated ones, **Eva**. Two of them are different opposite as he is Intimidating and Couragous while she is Soft hearted and Caresy. But after all, "Our opposite are a piece to our flaw" were solid quote. They weren't bounded by different and keep complementing each other for their rest of their life. After long time being together, her wife gave birth to his twin sons. Both of them has a resemblance to his father hairs color. The older one were really look alike the father while the young one is the mother._

 _._

* * *

.

"And thus a happy family created until the day their off... Huh?"

A man in his mid twenties lazily said as he yawns. His looks were the opposite of himself. Grey short hair that really shine when you reflect some lamp at it. Intimidating black eyes like it target you if you looking at it. A sexy lips that would lick everythi- Okay this is gone sexual... AH! Don't forget that red coat and the big ass boots as well. He's a fancy fashioner. Not that he knows. But for being a lazy bums, he really do his job well than anyone ever do. He's an Devil Hunter. Devil Hunter are an oddjob doing a request that involve demons and another strange creature. They do get paid by bringing their evidence looted from their job. Sometimes it have the form of shard, crystall, or even weapon. Ridiculous but it was a fact. Our guy here always get back with some strange item. Of course, weapon are one of them. He even gets one that looks like a bussiness bag that can transform into a blitskrieg combat. A bussiness man would love to have one when their boss being unreasonabl- Forgive me for bringing a personal life problem.

"Man... no job, no pizza..." Sighing while throwing his books to the ground.

This guy right here are the ones make this job being known to others.

 _And yet he's the heir of the legendary knight._

 **Tony Redgrave** (Alias), Age... around twenties, Male but wish it wasnt, A lone wolf as he like to said to himself. Why? Because he never wanted any companion. Not even on job he doing it with someone. For a reason, he thought that it would be inconvinience for the job. As long as he alone, nothing beats his fray.

Even if he do cut out contact with majority, there's always somebody who got their interest at him. But not all of them. Some of it got fond of him because of his duty to escort them. While some of them... with no reason? maybe. But never too his thought, on how he likes being alone. He thinks because of his past. He got an isolated childhood experience or maybe, a personal experience.

But who he's kidding with? He didn't even care. That carelessness makes him what he is now. He loves it, and thats what he does. He didn't blame anyone on anything that happens before. Why should he?

"Just gonna order and pay it later." He began to sit down and placing his legs on top of the table then pressing a number that writed at "Life" category in contact list. Those for the bussiness you know...

"This Retro Hardy Fizza delivery line, how may i help you sir?"

"Uh, i want to order 1 Mexican Pulled Beef and Brabery Soda Fright."

"1 Mexican Pulled Beef and Brabery Soda Fright. Anything more sir?"

"...That's all. The address is as always, yeah Tony Redgrave" He wish for more, but crisis seal his desire.

"We will send it to you fastly to your plac-"

"But there is one problem..." He cut the staff. He doesn't sure if they still allow him keep in debt. As he knows that its not the first time he do this.

"Sir i'm sorry, but we don't allow anymore debts under the names of Tony Redgrave." The staff answered without thinking as if they're familiar with him.

"Oh come on buddy, we're been through this overtime. Let's just said duty didn't comes when times nee-" He stopped as the phone cut line from the opposite. He rashly put back the phone receiver then sit his face on top of the table.

"Just how much have i stacked there... they never be this rude before." He frustatedly sighing not getting those peperonie meat bread. He swear it's been 4 month after his last job. He just broke a months ago from a constant consume of pizza. The hell with his mind...

Everyday, he is just slacking around. Sleeping weren't the best time killer for him. He do reads some books. All he reads are whatever available in here. He even dare to pass his limit on his prefered genre because all the decents one are done. With no decent books to read, there's nothing to do in here. He would be slacking around in town now. But without money, he would be just an idiot that lost his way to a place.

"Where did i place Nevan last time..." He began to search around for his beloved guitar.

Nevan, a guitar that looks like just a normal fancy rock guitar. It was one of the weapon that he got from devil that he fight at his duty. Well he always call them "Devil Arm" as it was a soul that sealed within. Nevan are one of them too. This thing can produce a static electricity if played within melody. It would be bad to those who played it but, not to him. Endurance are never faraway from him after all, he can even control a blitzkrieg, so why not electric guitar?

"Oh what are you doing here? I'm lonely you sweet marbles." He said to no one but himself and his 'Sweet Marbles' he found at the storeroom. That's a new level of sadness there...

He walk back to his office and began to pick the string testing it sounds. Much to his hate it was an awfull sound produced. Adjusting the string then testing again. Perfect melody to ears.

"Gonna play you till morning baby~" As he start to sing-a-song, he hears a click. It sounds like from the door. But who cares? He dwell himself in his atmosphere until someones stand not far but not near in front of him.

Not someone that he would take it as stranger. An old man in his fifty years with a blonde hair. This one are a fancy old man, wearing a jas and rounded hat. Non-other than his informer

"Oh sweet time. You just interrupt some lonely man in his happy time."

"Good to know that. Nice song by the way."

Morrison J.D, a mysterious man with connection to the world. He was the second partner that Dante had. The first one were greedy shit that he grows ill of it. Because of some scandal, he brute force his way to end their partnership. And then he meets this guy. But weirdly, he didn't remember where and how they meet. But that doesn't matter now.

Dante began to place his Nevan and giving him gesture to sit on the sofa. Both of them began to sit quiely. He didn't even need to ask about his arrival. And Morrison was the one he really want to meet at this moment of crisis.

Both of them has went silent for about a minutes here. Dante deadpannedly looking at Morrison as he then chuckle a bit.

"You're being too greedy about why i'm here."

"There's nothing more than that, right?" Dante said mockingly as Morrison laugh outloud at his jab.

"Well, you are right, 100% right!" Morrison then back at his calm pace. He then crouching his hand to get something in the bag, then place a paper with a woman photo tacked at the top side. Dante guessing that she is a japanese because of her names.

"We got a request from japanese citizen. From what i know that she was a daughter of an big politician there." Morrison landing Dante a pen to sign his name on this paper. "Ever heard Chiba?"

Dante taking the pen from him. "Nope, never heard of that." Before Dante sign up for the mission, he ask. "Is this gonna be an Escort again?"

"Hmm... not actually. This mission got no demons relation. They want you to watch her in the shadow at some event. I don't know why they call us but-" Morrison then pointing his pen to the name of some japanese man would have "This feels weird that he knows about our bussiness. Might as well say that this guy, has a relation with someone that knows our doing."

Dante won't be weirded at his answer. Because there was a request that just telling him to escort an old lady, but ends up with demons involved. What a weird world he thinks. But who is he kidding. "Looks like a ninja workout. And what's the reward?"

Morrison then placing his hand on his chin, like someone that knows something wrong. He wasn't sure to tell him this, because he might think that this is a joke. "A weird one..." Dante got confused at his answer. Morrison then pointing his pen to the photo. He didn't even say anything, just hinting at the photo. This got Dante more confuse about what he ask.

Morrison noticing his face. "She is the rewards." If there's a limit to confused, Dante might blow his head up because of thinking about what Morrison said. Morrison make it more clearer. "This girl... looks like a woman i think, will be your spouse."

Dante look shocked as Morrison stated that. But then snort at Morrison response. "Is this gonna be prank again, then i won't budge myself. So got another missio-" He then got cutted by Morrison.

"No this is not a prank. Trust me. This is the only request we got for all this 4 months. But he doesn't make it clear about it or she's the only reward." Morrison stated calmly.

"It's looks like one to me. No demon involved, a city that i never heard- Well it might be on my side but, this is Japan that were talking about. They produce the most weird things everyday." Even if demons was a weird things. Japan still can take his stand at the top of weird category.

"There will be demon involved as different how they said it. And yeah, Chiba do exist there. It is a huge city but not as Tokyo."

Dante sighing in frustation then look at the ceiling like everything was hopeless. "Oh come on. Morrison, you know we take request for the sake of this bussiness. Can you negotiate the price with them? I might quit in the midway thinking that i got some rich sweet pie to marry with."

Well aside for being a womanizer, Dante never thought of getting married. Why would he take that as a rewards? If he wants to make a family, he already has a contestant to choose. Who knows.

"I will try on my side. But think it carefully, Dante. You're now in crisis. It's better to take one job than idly staying on waiting for another. Who knows how long it can take. It might be a year or even longer." Morrison try to assure him about this weird shit. And it was success. There is another way to get money while doing that job. Or should he said, plunder ways.

"Hmm... okay, so when did i go there?" From here on, he try to asure himself. Aside from the job, he can get abroad from this messy office. Better do things than waiting for nothing.

"They want you to be there-" Morrison take the paper then read on the date assignment. "Today. You can take a flight at 4 PM at Airlines Bronze. I will reserve it for you."

Dante take a look at the clock on the wall. It was now 2.45 PM. "1 Hour 15 Minutes? Sounds good to me." Well he's scheduless after all.

"Good. We got the deal now. There will be a man in suit waiting infront of the airport after you landing. Just go straight to the gate and you will meet with their advisor." Morrison get up then began to walk to the doorside.

"Hey, remember. Negotiate." Dante remind him about what they disccusion before.

"Who are you kidding with? 2 Years of partnership and i never forget about your well being." Morrison answered mockingly.

The door shut as he leaves the office. Now what Dante need to do are preparing to be at airport soon. Well it was another weird ass request to him. But what Morrison said might be right. Demon will be involved. They know the bussiness contact line so of course, they knows what this bussiness exist for. But giving their daugther as a reward... _he thought that the most insane man are him_. Well the job was an easy one. Just watching someone from afar. Keeping them safe and get's the money... Morrison better doing it.

The clock now pointing at 3.50 PM. He would be arrive at the airport in ten minutes. Before he gets going, he want to check that his Devil Arm was in there. Nevan, check. Cerberus, check. Pandora, check-alakadingdong. All set and he's ready for his mission in months.

"A politician with demon involved in it? Japans better be ready for the party~"

 _Who knows what will happens?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Heyyaaa hey hey hey. "What is this? I don't even..." You said? Well yeah... it was what it is.**

 **NO, SORRY FOR NOT BEING CLEAR**

 **This is an crossover, linking the most popular Hack n Slash game with an beautifull romantic comedy. Devil May Cry and Oregairu.**

 **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION was a motto in this site. So do i, I will unleash even my moms belly to the moon for the sake of inspiration.**

 **Well let me get it straight here, because i know what you were thinking about this crossover. Devil May Cry was an action with PVE Game, and it got its own anime too. even mang- BUT WHO CARES? STOP ADDING USELESS THING WHILE YOU EXPLAINING A SHIT TO THE READE- god... the hell is happening with me... Where was i... OH YEAH!  
**

 **Devil May Cry and Oregairu are total opposite of their genre. But worry not, i will try to balance the action and development.**

 **For those who don't know anything about Devil May Cry or Oregairu, worry not. I will try to convey what my impression of the character, and about the relation of anything to those. I don't know if i did make sense at explaining them. But i will do my best for this.**

 **And for the character that will be in the show, i will introduce them slowly but soon.**

 **And, sorry if its a mess. I'm new around here and i really can't hold back when reading all of this faboulous fanfiction from other user. I want to try being a writer around here, so WELCOME ME!**

 **No seriously, welcome me. Or will take down this site because i'm a hacker that hack NASA Satellite just for tracking a dog. I'M EVIL, SO FEAR M- Just kidding.**

 **Anyway. There must be a gramatical error, i wasn't a perfect being so i feel like it was there. And if i did explain anything in wrong way or really not the right one, please tell me by writing it on review.**

 **Thank you for reading, i appreciate your time for take attention in my works.**

 **ANYWAYS, GOOD DAY SIR!**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Unknown Exterior**_

 _ **Devil May Cry and Oregairu Crossover**_

A Fanfiction made by **Shaeman**

 **All of related content and character are not mine  
it goes to the real owner of the series**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - "Even Yukinoshita Haruno, can be curious"_  
**

* * *

"Step in and meet your new man, Japan!"

A man in his twenty, non-other than our guy, **Tony Redgrave (Alias)** step out from the plane. After a long time of being asked and taking selfie with him he can get a space. Why? the passenger thought that he's a kei singer that go aboard after his international debut. Well, this is his first time doing a mission on another country. So he never thought of changing his appearance. He both like and hate when showered in attention. What he likes is that, he can get selfie with a beautifull woman. That selfie are giving him more than a skin contact, UUU YEEE! But what he hates, is that he feels like being interogated. They ask him "What's your band names?" and "Do you single?". And he weirdly wants to play along with their games. So he said

"Uh, my band names is DMC, short of Dantes Might Cry." Because of this hyena didn't stop asking him question. Oh how lovely if that was real he thought.

He expect them to laugh and telling him he's joking. But instead, they keep asking about this band that they heard from him. Of course, he just answer them with "Yeah" "Uhu" and "Hahaha". Well, he kind of relieved that the tour wasn't taking a day.

"See you later, sweet heart~" He said to that group of woman as he proceed to the gate. All he could hear was they were saying "KYA" and "BYE BYE UKE" from afar.

He then go the reception. This the first time he was really comfortable standing at the reception. The staff was a lady, but really beautifull composed lady. Japan were having it finest quality. Worth vacation for him. He really want to dump his mission and walk around the city now. He gives her his passport.

"Thank you for choosing our airlines. We hope for your comfort in Chiba!" The lady said profesionally in english. The accent were so different with local.

"And thank you for giving me the best view for my first time in here." He smoothly said those word.

The lady then chuckle at his comment. "Are you a kei singer sir?" The lady want to start a small conversation. A gentleman like him would gladly accept that.

"Nah, i just your everyday errand boy. Doing things to get pizza." He joke himself to her. The lady making a small laugh that makes him more worth being in here.

"Really? You look like ones to me."

"Well yeah, my singing has struck the heart of majority. Wanna go to the kaoroke sometimes?" There will be one in here. There must be. What country doesn't has those? Even Zimbabwe got bunch of them.

"Oh i love to hear that." She then lend him a bussiness card with a name in it. He knows that this is her bussiness card as her name were in japanese. It even got her numbers on it. A bussiness call line won't be has a unadjusted number like this.

"Sounds good to me. See you later sweety~" He ended his conversation then get his luggage to move into the gate. This vacation are not deserve a regret. He would never think that again. This is more fun than standing around and waiting for something he don't even know. A total worth. And its not even 1 hour and he already catch someone heart. Yours and truly **Tony Redgrave (Alias)**.

* * *

"A man in suit, a man in suit. Hard to find those things."

It's been ten minutes of walking. He didn't even find one of those. This is useless. He's like a lost kitty to the eyes of women in here. They even thought that he's homeless and offer to a place to stay. Oh he would gladly take it, If it wasn't for a job. But there wasn't a sign of those Men in Black. _Morrison can't go wrong, can he?_

As he keep walking. He notice that people around here are giving him the looks of confused. He don't care. He keeps walking there. But stopped as bunch a group standing infront of him.

"Hah, looks like you guys find me first." He said mockingly much to what he looking for.

A man in suit wearing sunglasses with a same height as him. It was 4 man with different hairstyle and bodybuild. Non of them were having aura of an advisor. Did Morrison said that he meet him here?

"Mr. Tony Redgrave. The car is ready for you. This way." One in the front said as they walk back Escorting him to the car. Ah so this place do have a men in black. Thats new infomation for him.

"Oh are we being desperate here? Where is my welcome buddy?" He got no answer from them. Bunch of strict man. He keeps walking as they were leading him to their upperhand. There, he see a black limousine car. He never thought that he was a royal guest here. He unexpectedly feels so nostalgic. Oh when was it that he crash a Lamborgini?

His 'Bodyguard' open the car door as they offering him to get in. He can see someone in there but not so clear. Nah, he would just get in without thinking. What things can go wrong here?

As he want to get in with his luggage, the 'Bodyguard' stop him and taking his luggage from him. Of course, he's not an idiot. They just placing it on the back. Why would he think they want steal his thin- No, he was thinking like that. It was sudden, can't blame him.

Well aside from that. He will accomodate himself with this Royal Car. Oh what a nice seat. His ex-car would be a junk in comfort value. Slowly, he comfort himself with this upright seat. And relax his way. But then, he realize there was someone other than him here.

"You were sooner than i thought, Mr. Redgrave."

Now he knows that this is a woman sound. And this one is not some old hag. A young endearing voice that would make him addicted hearing it. He turn around to the voice owner. A lady with a fine, or maybe even more than a fine look. A dark pink pupil with short shiny brown hair. She wearing a navi black coat with a black turtleneck sweater in it. She was almost being to a perfection with her fashion style and looks. Especially those two, oh what a tanky source he thought. Is it the advisor that Morrison talking about? But why do he feels so familiar with her?

"Hmm... do we knew each other before?"

"No. This is the first time we meet." She said with honesty. But he surely has seeing her before. Oh...

"Oh so you are the advisor. **The daughter of politician**." He said with a sacarsm

It clicks now on how he felt that familiarity. She was the one in the photo. So basicly, she was the advisor that he should meet. But he thinks that contradict his duty by getting into contact with his client. This is weird... But whatever. Now he now that her client were an adult. If it not the case he would be surveiled into a school. She has a looks that saying Highschool-Girl.

"Shocking wasn't it?" And he did. "Well basicly you did meet with our advisor. Isn't that what bother you?"

"I wouldn't mind if its a man thought. But why are you the one seeing me?" If she knows about this. Then she knows about what he's gonna get after this. Okay...

"Mou! What's the problem in seeing my spouse well being?" She said playfully to him. This more weird than he thought...

"You are a weird one with that beauty. You're being paired with a stranger here you know?"

"Well actually it was just a bluff." She do a TEE-HEE move much to his confuse to the answer. "It was actually to lure you too take the request." Sounds like a direct confession.

She expect him to be sad and disapointed. But why would he? He's happy. That looks say it all. He can relax at thinking how will plunder his client. But now it doesn't needed. He can get money from this after all for those insecurity he has with his economy. Morrison was right after all. This mission has the quality.

"You look so happy being played for..." She confused at the respones he gave. Well after all her life, all the men he meets are always happy just trading words with her. She never expect him to be different. Only if she knews he was a Materialistic Man.

"Why shouldn't i? Almost think that i make a bad decision here." He said joyfully at the news.

She then laugh at his answer. This is the second time she meets with an indiferrent man. Well, the first one was her little sister lovestruck. Her laugh changes Dante into a plain confused. Is that really funny? He wasn't even joking about it.

She then slowly stop her laugh. "You are weird one, Tony~" Now she being seductive to him. The hell with this japanese lady? She gives him so much emotion in one go. He might expect her to cry after this.

"Then we are the same one here~" He returns her jab smoothly.

This getting him an deadpanned face from her. Okay, this is new to him. What he expect are some melted answer as all the woman his meet gave. Wait... Not all of them do that... But most of them do if he remember.

"... That's new..." He mutter non-other to himself. But she heard that clearly.

"Well yeah!" She answer him with a smile. Now he realize he's being played around here. But it didn't make him angry, instead he laugh at how funny he think. He never thought his first time being played are by a woman, what he already expert on.

"Oh~ I never felt like this before." Satiesfied but he keep smiling like an idiot.

"Well good for you then,

 **Dante Sparda** "

Suddenly, his joyfull mood turns into something he don't even want.

He was smiling before...

But it died down...

Is he hear that right?

"Where did you hear that-"

He never said anything about his real name...

And this is the first time they meet...

" **Yukinoshita Haruno**?"

The atmosphere now turn 420 from before. Both of them were unleashing a serious aura. Dante giving her a sharp gaze while Haruno still smiling at him. But he only feels malice in that smile. A really hostile motive were coming to him. He didn't scared by that. Nothing to be fear on her. But he really don't like how she knows his name...

The car was force in silent. But it feels like, SHE was force it to silence. They both keep looking at each other for a minute. If they were in a public, people will think of that as an affection. But it clearly not if they can fell it. Dante are enraged. He really demand an answer from her. Then she suddenly get closer to his ear. Whispering the words that not for his demand.

"It's. A. Secret~"

A secret? He won't buy that. This isn't even a secret she will deal with. This makes him even more enraged. It wasn't a name that someone can blurt out without thinking. It was a dangerous word that really create a calamity that unknown to this world. It was a mistake that he can't get rid of.

...

 _It was a sins in disguise..._

 _..._

 _An undeniedable truth..._

 _..._

 _That cost his fate..._

 _..._

Before she can sit back down. He hold her shoulder thight. And facing her onfront. Both of their nose touching and eyes were welcoming each other. People would think that two were kissing if they see it. But it wasn't a lovestruck. This is an intense approache created by Dante.

She was shocked with his reaction with this teasing play she do everyday. She clearly see his expression aside for being too close with her proximitty. That looks on his faces was clearly different with his eyes. It wasn't anger.

 _But pure Insecuirities and Concern._

" **Never. Again. Say those words. Infront of a Sparda.** " It was a sharp retort that he gives her. He was now more demanding than before. It was really out of his character to be like this. But he knows why he reacted like that. He clearly do.

That really makes her more shocked. It was out of her mind that he will be this intimidating at the subject. She was clearly want to tease him because of using his alias. Instead of being scared, now she curious about it. She was now being out of line with this answer.

"Why? You should cherish what you given on-" She was cutted completely by his rash response.

" **Don't ask for more. Never again you said those things.** " A completely cold response while keep being rash. Now she knows that Dante was a harsh man if get sensitive.

She's more shocked at how he can be this alienate at his name. But that really draws the line for her. He then realease his grip. She slowly sit back down then look to the ground. So much is happening that she can't think straight. It was fearfull for her.

The two went silent again as Haruno felt guilty from before. He notices this but didn't say anything. He slowly turn his head to the window and looking at nothing. But he the first one broke the silent.

"I'm sorry for that."

Was the word he only said to her. She slowly looking up to him. He still gazing outside. But that gaze are filled with insecurities and sadness. It makes her more guilty for saying without thinking. She notices that the driver are looking back and front. In worry of things. She gaves him an answer.

"No it's my fault. Sorry for being out of line. You must have a reason for that." She clearly saying that like asking but she wasn't

"It's fine." He shortly returns an answer to her. This isn't right to him. Both of them were in akward condition to have a casual conversation.

"... So, about the job. When will this event take up?" He suddenly saying things that in his mind. This get a nervous answer from her.

"O-oh y-yeah, about that... hmm... " She wasn't ready for this bussiness talk. Her nerveous are holding her back to think a decent answer.

Dante notices this. This won't be working if he get an answer with her state like this. "Forget that i ask. Let's discuss this tomorrow. You got a nice place to meet?" He trying to move away the topic.

"... Yeah..." This still akwards on her side. Even her answer was simple 'Yes'.

"Good then."

That was the last word they trade. Even after thirteen minutes in here, they didn't changing a words to the other side. Dante keep minding his own world and she's too. But after all that happened. Sometimes click on him.

"Where are we going?" He was clueless from the start about it. After all that happened, this won't even pass his mind for once.

"Chitanda Apartemen. You will be staying there." She quickly gives him an answer.

"An apartemen? I thought i was treated into an hotel." He mockingly said.

Haruno knows that he was joking now. She tease him a bit. "Oh? Then are you prefer to live in my place? I can give you an extra service there~"

"Then i would meet with a hitman at night. Knowing your father a politician here." He jokingly response to her.

Both of them now softly laugh then began to silent again. Well they got nothing to talk aside from bussiness. But he already told her to discuss it tomorrow. So she won't push the matter up.

"Miss, we're here." The driver said as he stop the car.

Haruno didn't even realize that they already arrive at the destination. The driver open the door on her side and giving her a hand. Much like an royalty to their upperhand. Not a strange things to her as she already a royal person from born.

But before she get out of the car. She gaze to Dante side. Who sleeping with hand standing a the corner of window while palm placed on his cheeks. He was snoring really loud thought, but she didn't hear it before. Then a malice came out from her. She then get out from the car and walk around to his doorside.

"Miss... what are you doing?" The driver look at her confused. But what she gonna do were shocking him. She rashly open the door. Knowing that someone use it for a stand, she really satiesfied herself with this. Dante who were sleeping peacfully was shocked as gravity pull his face to the ground.

"Ow..." It was a bit hurt that his nose meet the ground first. Making him sniff so hard that it was painfull.

"We are arrive, sleepyhead~" This constant teasing from her were really make him annoyed. But don't care, he ignore her words and just get out from the car. Taking his luggage then walking in.

While the drive waiting on her car. Those two get into the hall. It was a big hall for an apartemen. A fountain in the middle has a statue of an horse standing. A decent outdoor chair that really fancy with this ornament. And a elegant stairs that really like a party hall of an big person. This wasn't like he expected. He thought it was an casual apartemen. But man, this was better than the most hotel.

"Wow! What a fancy place you got me." Dante were really amazed has he look around from his position. His reaction makes her satisfied with her choice for where he lives.

"Well take your time looking around. I will take my leave then." Well that was fast. Dante was being confused once again. She walk him to here then leaving him without anything? As he get to reality. She was already outside

"What!? Are you leaving me here? Shouldn't lead me to my room instead?" Dante yell to her. But she didn't stop and answer him without turning her backs

"Just get the key at the receptionist. I already reserve it yesterday."

"But what about tomorrow?"

"I will come here to take you." She get into the car leaving his line of sight.

"Well, If you say so."

He then walk deeper into the hall. As she cant see him from the window.

"Suzuku-san, i need to talk to my father." She told him to go where her father was. The driver obey the demand and drive the car to the place.

Something's just got landed into her interest. Dante was an interesting man to her. After all those happened at the car, she assume that he was a personal man. But that was the first time she got stunned by someone other than her parents. He was intimidating. And yet friendly, as different his biodata was. Clearly, she wants to know more about him and his background. All she knows about him now are he has a bussiness named 'Devil May Cry' as his father told her. But why that name? She feels like it wasn't just a name for nothing. There's gotta be more about it. Now she wanting to strife for more.

 _Who is he?_

 _"..."_

 _What he's affliate himself with?_

 _"..."_

 _What's is this bussiness his father talk about?_

 _"..."_

"Dante Sparda, huh."

 _"..."_

 _"Why an alias?"_

 _There will be more to this._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **HEYAAA HEY HEY HEYAAA HEYAAAA HEY HEY I SAID HEY! WHATS GOING ON UUUUUUUU**

 **Me back with this accidental chapter i wrote. Oh 2 chapters in 1 day? THATS SOME PROGRESS HEY.  
**

 **But trust me, this one might be messier than the prolouge. Constant use of 'The' and... maybe more are making me feels like an idiot. My vocabolary were limited that i can't even think of other word. I might need a beta reader for this. But hey, let's just said that you guys are my beta readers. So there may be some massive edit with all of the chapther. _Who knows?_**

 **Anyway, introducing Yukinoshita Haruno was a chore. I'm not really sure with her personality. But if think about it, Dante was a mysterious man himself. He can be a funny guys but really goddamn butthurt when times come. So i feel like, a confrontation like this were right with both of them. I don't know but whats your opinion with this development?  
**

 **Lastly, the hell is happening with review section? There was some review but when i click them, It tells me there no review. God damn... They should fix the method storing.**

 **But anyway, point my flaw and i will read it so i can consider it.**

 **Once again, thank you for taking your attention to this work.**

 **GOOD DAY SIR**

 **:P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**An Unknown Exterior**_

 _ **Devil May Cry and Oregairu Crossover**_

A Fanfiction made by **Shaeman**

 **All of related content and character are not mine  
it goes to the real owner of the series**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - "Slowly, they know each other"**_

* * *

School is busier nowaday.

As it was now spring. Class session has never slacking like before. Teacher brought up an material that already been studied. For a smart student, its was useless thing to do. And for a fool one, can be lazy can be an idiot, it was their worst time as they remedial their daily tests. There was no time for them to play or even do a beauty sleep for their skin health. They write and write until they think that it was perfect to submit. Well, much but not all student were told to revision their works again. Their youth might just filled with a paper and headache. While the one that passed has the world to theirself. Ah, God bless them.

But it was not only student are having a hard time with this. They're taking another victim too. On the teacher side, a stack of paper were waiting to be examined. It was painfull to their sight even before they rummage the paper. One by one, minutes by minutes are flying from their life. Oh, are we being dramatic here? NAH! That was opinion. But really, some teacher are avoiding their problems. Carelessly, they give a random point without even examine it. What a lazy bum. They should learn how to do it in her ways. You know, her.

"How much have we been throught this?"

She was a modern japanese language teacher, a fairly tall, busty woman. He would love this. She has purple eyes and long, black hair that reaches her shins, sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. She was wearing a knee length white jacket similar to a lab coat, a black vest, and black pants with a brown belt. Underneath her vest is presumably a dress shirt and a loosely worn short maroon tie. She has her own taste with fashion. Or maybe it was her only fashion.

Aside for being a history teller. She was really devoted to her student. Especially the problematic ones. As she was a guidance counselor in a class, she really know well about his student. From a black laced delinquent to cynical pessimistic loner. But with no reason. This loner was the most problematic student she ever known. It was not her matter to fix but, she really did not like his view with his life. It was pure rotten and pessimistic hopeless that he even think himself are mistake. It wasn't pity that she gaves him, but concerning about his well-being from what will futures hold for him. Weirdly, He blames society for making him like this. Always bragging about how skeptical this youth and majority is and pointing the flaw that people were ignoring themselves. But unique is being unique. God, so much for being a goddamn brat.

"You can stop doing this and focusing with your side."

That was really a sneaky retort coming from him. This was pointed at no other than his opposite side. A retort that she won't be strange about. But everytime, offended were the best reaction she would come. Well, can't blame her for that. Being single in her mid twenties are rough.

"Thats not the answer i want you brat!" A soft jab landed to his forehead. Well, he feels a little pain after all of those sack plays he do with her. "I told you to write a poem about your days!"

The pain was still there as he caress his forehead to make them go away. "Hey, thats how my everydays life. Why would you complain about it?"

She loudly placed a paper that has his name on it. "You mean being cynical about "How Youth Turnsout" were an option for you?" She stated his title poem. Instead of being embarrased, he takes pride for it.

"No, it was an honesty of blinded truth in our society." A full cynical being honest here.

She hopelessly sighing. "Talking about this won't make any result..." He has solid mindset after all.

"Then don't. It was me being myself." His retort were full of sub-context. She need to teach him how to draw his line.

"Of course! This was the most decent one than your other works. I am amazed." Sacarsm at its finest.

"Same here." Short but offending with no reason.

"Oh good for you then. But here whats wrong. I-" She pointed herself "-want this-" then his paper "-to be in here tomorrow with another content."

She really makes herself like an outrage lion. But this was her that he confront. It was already his daily lifes seeing her mad like this.

"And what if i don't?" He said mockingly out of line for her tolerants. Don't know why but, it was fun for him to tease her like this. Even thought he was an akward boy.

She hear him clearly. She suddenly stand up much to his confuse. She hold his paper up in the air and move it closer to his face. He can smell a nice fragrant from his paper. But he wasn't comfortable on how she place his paper up as his eyes can see clearly what writen in his pape-

 ***SHRED***

"You will now."

Scary. And Cruel woman! He just watch his doing being streched into two pieces. It was an awfull sight that his metronome works now an history. HENEVERKNEWTHATSHEWASALIONINHERPASTLIFE!

"Talk about cruel woman..." He murmured to himself. She hear that clearly.

"Then don't let me make it twice. Tomorrow. I want to see your paper in my desk,"

" **Hikigaya Hachiman.** "

Well, his teacher just said his fullname. She don't buy another argument. All he can do was nothing but listen to her.

"...Whatever." Not an honest return while he being worried half-dead.

"Good then. You're dismissed."

He wordlessly get up and walk to the doorside while scratching his head in frustation. Like a kid after being scolded by their own mother. Well he was her kids in this area. She are his guidance. So she was responsible with his behavior. Even if he was his student. She felt like his long-term friends as they were really conversating like they were at the same age. This school talk was the same to her. She was comfortable at how close they relationship are. But job has a limit. Of course, She was still sane not to crave at her student. She won't pass and will stay with her role as a pillar. And she will keep believing that she was "Marrietable" as long as she's not reach thirties...

Despite about her relationship problem. She was a wise adult and a professional counselor. Always hands out a good advice when its needed. Her answer to their problem was totally honest. She won't hold back with her speech as she tells everything in both cruel and kind words. Indeed, she was experienced person with her life.

"That brat..." She light up a Seven Star ciggarete then puff out a smoke to the air. "...What should i do with him..."

Her only problem are him now. She don't know why but her concern with him, are really like Mother and Son. Well after all, humans can't never explain how this emotion showing up. After she satiesfied smoke her minds out. She stand up and go the parking car. All this thinking were making her hungry. She often eat Ramen when she fells so joyous.

She's now at parking car. Hmm... she didn't see her Aston Martin standing idly here. Now this is weird. There's no way that someone can steal that car. After all this is a school ground. They would be strict with a visitor. Especially the guard already knows whose car were parked her-

"Oh yeah... i'm being forgetfull nowadays." She remember now that her car has a gas problem and she place it at the service station this morning. Good grief, that's a stomach power for you.

Can't relieve herself, she disapointedly head back to her office. There was a cafeteria though, but she's not fond of soft meal. Outside were only her serve for this moment. But not before she leaving the parking area. She heard someone yelling from afar. Not so clear but she did hear her names being said.

As she turn around. There was a limosine. One that she's familiar with. A woman riding it was a young woman that has similar looks with someone she knows. She knows who's that. Her former student. As well her best friend for long.

Non-other than Yukinoshita Haruno. Wearing a sunglasses while waving her hands from the car as she walk closer to Haruno.

Haruno is wearing a off-shoulder loose black T-shirt, a short brown rise beige, and a knee length black boots instead of her jacket-turtleneck getup. Long times been her best friend, she knew if Haruno were wearing a casual dress outside, that means she was going to a restaurant. A nice timing to save her stomach.

"Where are you going Haruno?"

"Metting with someone. We're gonna meet at Tasty Kaka. Wanna join in?" Haruno offer her a ride. She was heading to a cake cafe. Different too where she goes but, why not?

"Surely do." She get in the car and now drive to the destination. Traveling with this thing were really relaxing she thought. But one Limosine are priced ten times than her Martin. And it would be weird if she were to drive a limosine just for herself. For now, she will let herself being in comfort.

"So, are you going on a date?" She start a small conversation. Of course, it would be rude if she just minding her own world while riding someones property.

"Oh? Is my best friend were jealous that i find a man?" There goes her tease. One that she doesn't want to hear.

"Really, stop kidding about those things. I'm the victim here." She pleaded.

Haruno chuckles at her retort. "We're just a bussiness acquaintance. Althought, he was a good looking American. And here i think, you will love a taste of foreign man."

She wouldn't have a problem before but it was not her first time getting paired. Haruno were already meet her with a bunch of gentleman. And all of them were end up with a massive argument. Haruno knows nothing about it. She always avoid her question as she asked about it.

She sigh herself out. "Well, i can speak English. But that's not the problem here. I realize after all this meetup, your choice were a disaster." She said mockingly to her.

"Oh trust me. This one will be in your comfort zone!" That was she said before.

"Whatever."

Well, let's just think about desert for now...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"ミルクミルクミルク。ローダミルクの味を感じます！"

 ***CLICK***

"私たちは心を介して行う、私たちの愛を見つけました-"

 ***CLICK***

"Rooney のは、ボールとゴールを撃ちます！"

 ***TILT***

"Hah..."

A bored man were sighing his day out of boredness. Tony Redgrave (ALIAS!) were trying to kill time as he waits for his meetup with his client. He remember that she would come here to pick him up. And he didn't ask when will she get here. Actually, he wasn't fond of meet up with someone. But there's nothing for him here. He just bored himself up. Aside from finding an international channel. He, with his Nevan, the eletric guitar remember?, has played about twenty song in this period. He would be walking around now if he did have some $$$ in his grasp. How does walking around cost you money? Because for him, outside are the time to spend his money on. Totally bullshit reason for being lazy ass. Why i say that? I do not know.

He was going to take some water. But as he pass the telephone table. There was something slipped that seems hold his attention at most. But before that, let's take some water. The thirst were strong for him. He back at the tabel after splashing his throat with some fresh water. He open up the books. What he found, were the perfect trove this vacation got.

"Finders, Keepers!"

A money. A japanese money as there was a character that he seen on edo movies. There was 2 piece he got there. Both of them has value 10000. That means 20000 Yen as he remember japan currency. How much did 20000 Yen in US Dollar? He do not know. But his intuition with money was strong. He just felt like it hold much more than just being a piece of paper.

Well there goes his economy problem. Now, what will he do with them? Something came up to his good-for-nothing head. He then take up some clothing from his luggage. There was a drawer though, but this is him as we said. He then changes his singlet and long trouser into his choice of cloth. Getting some hair gel for his messy hair and some perfume. Womanizer must always have their best at public affection.

"New guys in town, welcome me baby~"

Winking while imitating his finger like a pistol gun as he standing infront of a mirror. He was now wearing a casual T-Shirt with ripped black denim jeans. He's now ready to go. He then walk to the door and took a lift with his luggage. That luggage was filled with his Devil Gear. Better be prepared than nothing.

"Now. Where do we go?"

He was now outside of the building. Clearly, he didn't have his tour after landing at this city. He knows nothing around here. Well, so much for being careless. He walks to the right direction until he found an restaurant. Judging by its logo, he assume that it was a desert cafe. Well he loves desert. Especially Amandine Chocolate and some Strawberry Sundae were enough to complete his days.

"Tasty Kaka huh? Strawberry Sundae here i come."

A sound of bell were clancking as he enter the door. The cafe were classic themed. A brown wooden wall with a cake photos hanged on it, a outdoor chairs with a wooden black glass tables, and cube shaped hanged lamps that's really fancy with this atmosphere. It was a good place for him that he didn't realize that a female waitress was standing close to the door and greet him. Oh, not only the place was fancy. The waitress here are absolutely stunning to him. Quality over Quantity.

"私たちのカフェに来ていただきありがとうございます。私たちはあなたのための最良の砂漠を果たします！" Said the waitress in japanese while she bows down to her customer.

Oh yeah, he was in japan now. He purely don't know what she's saying. This is kinda awkward. He then nod his head for nothing then proceeding to take a seat near the door. He just wish some waitress here can speak english. A waitress come to his side with what he expect is a menu board. Come on, come on.

"、先生お待たせしました、私はあなたの順序を取ることができますか？" She said in professional tone while handing him a menu board.

So much for wishing one thing huh? Luck clearly standing faraway from his days. Then let be a random guesser here. She was lending him a menu board. What will a typical waitress ask when they do that? Of course...

"I will take 1 Amandine and some Strawberry Sundae." It would make sense if she was taking his order. The waitress were surprised when he speak himself with english.

She then turn her heads around and yell something at corridor from where she comes. Even if he don't know anything about japanese language, she was saying something like chan chan. He had enough watching some anime to know this.

A waitress then coming to her help, he thinks. They began to speak theirselves in japanese by ignoring their customer to this cold air. Not that he minds, but he just want to enjoy his days with some desert dinner. After a long banter, one of them notice his gaze. She then rashly push her friend to the corridor and vanish from his sight.

Well, no offense taken. He just gonna take his time while waiting for them. As he gaze outside from the windows, there was two woman that one of them he knews who.

"Oh, she looks nice in that outfit."

Yukinoshita Haruno, were happily talking with someone that he assume was her friends. That jacket-like-labcoat was saying that. What a gorgeous woman. He loves to make their aquaintance. A chim bell were heard as both of them entering the cafe. Well he just gonna keep looking at outside until a soft punch landed at his shoulder.

"You knew this place, aren't you?"

"Oh? Just guessing randomly." He retort.

They both share a chuckle for a while then Haruno sit down across his seat. So this is the place she was talking about. He's not sure if she really plan this all up or not. Because how weird that she knows about his preferred meal. It might be coincidence, but he can't shake this insecurities about her. Wait... is this her doing?

While he lost himself in his world. He felt that someones was intently gazing at him. He turns his head to the source. It was from her friend that she came with. He wouldn't be weirded if her looks were embarrassed as he knows himself were attractive. But she wasn't. She seriously looking at him like inspecting a new found relic.

"Women? Is it that attractive to you?" He teased. She snapped out of her world with his words. She realize of what she did before. This makes her face red. She repeatedly spat out an stuttered apologize at him. This makes Haruno chuckle with her actions. She move aside from her position then pat the seat.

She quietly sit down in embarrassment across him. Her hands were nervously placed on her thigh while she keep looking down at her feet. That was too Timid for him. He expect her to be composed and calm woman with her appearance.

"What cute reaction you got there."

"Oh trust me, she way too excited to meet you~"

"Oh really? then don't be shy. I won't bite~"

Their both teasing her like they were already used to it. She wouldn't be more embarrased if his replied were different. Before she can retort to their remark, a different waitress than before were standing at their table.

"We're sorry for your convenient before. We will be more considerate with our mistake from now on." She bowed down after her apology. This one speak english with abit japanese accent. Better than a complete japanese for him.

"Ah, no need to be formal. It was on my side too." Being gentleman he is, he asure them that he has no problem with it. The waitress then stand up after his words.

"Thank you for your kindness sir. We appreciate it so well."

"Anything for you, lovely one~" Smooth words were said from his mouth. The waitress were chuckling in embarrassment as she quickly regain her composure.

"Thank you. May i take your order?"

"Same as before. 1 Amandine and Strawberry Sundae."

"1 Amandine... and strawberry sundae... and missies here?" She ask the two girls across from him.

"I'll take the same as him." Haruno said.

"That would be 2... miss?" She ask the other woman.

"..." There was no respones from her.

"Hmm..." He felt someone was looking at him again. He take a look at her side. She quickly turn her head away from him.

"Ah, she would be the same as him too." Haruno quickly secure her order.

"That would be 3 Amandine... and Strawberry Sundae. Anything more?" She write down all of their order and offering them to make another order.

"That would be all, sweetheart~" Dante playfully said. SLIPUPFLIRTING!

She then chuckle again at his remark. "Your serve will be here on another minutes. Take your time~" She happily said then head back to where she came. As the waitress vanish from their sight, Haruno mischievously smile at him. He knows what she means. He returns it with another one. This two were really knows each other well...

"... Are you always doing this?" Haruno friends has spoke out of curiosity but not facing him infront. She was still shy about before.

"Oh, what's this? are you jealous he didn't flirt with you?~" She really has no limit with her teasing.

"W-what!? NO! I-i mean, how can he be so calm while saying those words?"

"You mean, you want that to be pointed at you?~"

"N-NO! I-i mean shut up! Why are you being weird about this..."

"Oh, maybe i am~" She then playing her hairs with her thumbs. "And maybe more than someones that intensely looking for attention~"

Her friends became quiet with embarrassment. "... shut up ..." She murmured herself.

"You would thanks me after this~"

It was a one-sided argument by those two. Haruno keep teasing her while her friends trying to keep her grounds with her stuttered words. They keep bantering until they hear someones laughing. It wasn't those two but across their side.

"What's so funny?" Her friends said as those two look at him in confusion.

"It's nothing. Its just that you two were really close. It feels nostalgic." He stopped laughing but can't stop smiling with some reason.

He was quietly listening to their banter all this time. Don't know why but its remind him do it with someone he knows. But they were in different circumstance. A confrontation that they must do. A moment that he won't be in by choice. It was a reunion filled with a tons of emotion.

Sadness, for being the wrong one.

Hates, for misunderstand their goals.

Anger, for ignoring the harsh truth.

And Regret, for not being true to theirselves.

Even with all this emotion. He believe that there was something that he can treasure. Something that he would never forget even for once in his lifetime. A moment that will stand up to all this negativity. Their first and last for a long gone.

It was their happiness, for saying their last goodbye.

And those time, will be his history as his life progress.

Despite everything that's happen. He wasn't an emotional person to begin with. He clearly do and keep his passion up even the condition were not. Its just a memories that he grew fond of. But hating it at the same time. Even if there was a power that can rewinds time. He won't be using it for his personal problems. He needs to fix it himself. By accepting the real truth of what has happens.

He notices that the two womans across him were looking shocked. He was confused. He wants to ask whats wrong. But was stopped when a classic ringtone been heard. Haruno quickly take out her phones and stand up from her seat.

"Wait here. It will be a minutes." She then heading outside for some privacy.

It was now just the two of them. Her friends weren't fidgeting or being shy from what he expect. She still looking at his face. Is there something wrong there? Before he can ask her, he feels something flowing down to his cheeks.

"Oh... This is embarrassing..." He didn't realize tears were falling down from his eyes. He quickly swipe his eyes with his thumb.

She then taking out something from her pocket. "Don't be. Here." She lend him a handkerchief.

"It's fine. Don't worry." He denied her offers.

"That's one hell of a problem you got."

"Nah, just remembering the past."

They created some small casual conversation but quickly resurfaced with silence. With nothing to say. She looking at the windows again. Is she still awkward about before?

"You know-"

Before he can complete his sentence. A waitress from before comes to their tables with their orders.

"Here is your food. 3 Amandine and some Strawberry Sundae for your interest... what's wrong?" The waitress ask for their silence as she placed their order on the tables.

"Ah, everything fine. Thanks." He said casually.

"Okay then, enjoy your food. And cheer up handsome boy~" She flirting with him.

"Oh so you are opening up to me now?~" Even with his mood right now. He still gladly join in as a gentlemen.

"Who knows~" She playfully said as she gaves him a paper with numbers. "We might see each other again soon~"

Won't even ignore that signal. "Oh i would love too~" With their last changes, she walk to another tables to proceed with her duties. What a shoot. He gets another contact at his second days. Not bad, not bad!

"... A true playboy, i see." She disgustingly said to him as he keep smiling looking at the paper.

"It was on habit. Can't blame it." He's joking himself out.

"And whats with the crying? She would change her minds if she were seeing it." She mockingly said. Although that's a cute retort she blurt out. He wants to teast him a bit now.

"Oh whats this? A concern or jealousy?~"

Surprised at his remark, she trying to cover her red cheeks with her palms as she looks away from him. "... Idiot..."

He chuckled at those cute reaction then start to feast his dinner followed by her. The two was silently eating without changing a words. This makes him uncomfortable. It wasn't rude if he just keep minding his own bussiness. But he fells like wasting her times for being like this. He then tried to make a casual conversation.

"So... how long have you been her assistants?" He casually ask as he assume her job was being Haruno assistant. All he gets was a confused looks from her.

"Assistant? No, i'm just her friends here." Hmm? Wrong guess then.

"Oh? I thought you were one. Judging by those outfit you worn." He secretly praise her fashion.

"My outfit? Oh is it weird for a teacher to wear this?" She retort. So she's a teacher.

"Teachers? in elementary school?" He completely ignore her retorts.

She was itched by his guess with her workplace, but no matter. "No, i'm in high school."

"Hmm... pharmacy subject, i see." He guessed randomly as he's sure with those labcoat.

"Ah, no. I'm in modern japanese language." So much for the guessing. He though it would be right if she did. Those appearance were really tricky with her. Now he was being unreasonable thinking that he ask about her existence. He thought as well that she wasn't exist if she really did answer him. That would be weird if its happened.

Despite with all those thinking. Something clicked in his mind. He needs money right? And he go so much time for himself. Then it might be his chance getting a part time job around here. He could be in english language subject or whatever they call it in school.

"There was an open position with english subject. Someones just recently retired."

She knows that he would be asking that. He was easy to read judging by his looks right now. Well, better be carefull next time.

"You got me there!" He chuckle. "So... where can i start?"

"Don't let your hopes up. Even if you speak well in english. Can't you speak japanese?" She tried to reasoning with him.

A brief pause were taken at him. "... Is it necessary?"

She put up her hands on her forhead. "Of course it was... you are going to teach at a local school."

Just how much did he forgot his place?

He awkwardly laugh. "... My bad. I thought that you were teaching at some international school. Your english was well spoken." He honestly remark.

"Hey! I got my own degrees, minds you." She retort as if he were mocking her.

"Hey, no offense woman. That was in pure opinion."

He was unprepared to come here. His careless were stupidly overlook that this was a country with different locale. Well, he never go abroad as his mission were always in the same area.

He let out a depressed sigh. "There goes my chance." Totally disappointed with the outcomes.

She notice his depression. Is he really want to be teacher so bad? She though that he was here on business with Haruno. Then it would be right if he has a job right now. Is the pay out really that small that he wants to cover it with some part time job? Althought with all those thinking. Being herself is not what she wants to right now. She was saying something that really out of her characters.

"...I can help if you want..."

Hmm? He did not expect that from her. That was really a straight forward offer that can be mistaken with any means. Even he was surprised. Although it was a concern, he felt abit of some affection from her. Not deluding. He clearly can see that she was shamed with her words as her gaze were not on him.

He chuckled. "Don't say it if it makes you funny."

Thats makes her face red like tomato. "S-shut up! Do you want it or not?" Another cute retort that she blurt out to him.

"Yes yes. I won't denied an offer from a cutie~" He teasingly said then softly laughing at her same reaction.

Although, he really appreciate her offer. He knows that he was a stranger to her. And that's what pique his interest as she doesn't hold back with someone she just meet. It was just a small talk, but he feels so satisfied inside.

Happily, he stretch his arm to her. She slowly turn her her heads as she meet with his smile. It was warm smile that he wear.

"Names Tony, Tony Redgrave." He stated his name.

She paused for a second then smile while handing her hands to his. Both of their hands were attached to another.

" **Hiratsuka Shizuka**. Pleased to meet you."

Their both were introducing themselves as they keep smiling to each other. Slowly, their hands part ways with another. She then stand up and readying her things.

"Well, i'm going to leave first. My car were been in repair since morning. Tells Haruno that im going to take a bus."

"Oh, so soon? I thought we're gonna build our relationship here~" He teased. He never done enough. He expect her retort but non of them came up.

With her red face. She wordlessly walking to the exit.

"Wait!" Dante quickly said. "Can we meet up at your place?"

She suddenly stop as she were infront of the exit. A brief pause were taken at her. "...Sobu High. Meet me there." She then proceed to outside and vanish from his sight.

"... Sobu High?"

So she was telling him to see her at her teaching session. A date in school? Thats quietly straight coming from her. Despite for being teased, she was a teaching a rebellious kid afterall. She won't be acting like this infront of her student. And this is a chance for him to look around the school. Or he can negotiate his way with their principal

A sound of chime bell were heard as Haruno done with her calls. She then sat down across him.

"Well sorry for taking too long. Hmm? Where is she?"

"She's leaving first for her cars."

"How meany~ Dumping a friend for a car. Atleast say goodbye to me first."

"She said she's taking a bus. That calls really gotten your hands full, isn't it?"

"Hmm? Why curious about me? Are you trying to hit on me now?~"

"Oh, lets take it that way then~"

"Poor Shizuka-chan, his man were so easily taken from her~"

"Atleast she got a date to look up too~"

"Wow, she really got ahead in her ways~"

"Oh she must be, trust me~"

This is how a conversation held out if Trickster meets one another. Even with the person isn't here. Both of them really have their comebacks ready to shot. It really was a fun banter. But throw that aside. There's something that they really should talk about.

"So, about before. You know what i was talking about."

She clearly knew what he trying to say. She then taking out a invitation card from her bag and hand it to him.

He takes it. The background was a ballroom with some instrument placed around it. He reads the title outloud. "'Harmonies within Reach' A Yukinoshita foundation..." Then there was something that he got his attention at. "Starring, Haruno Yukinoshita." Her names was printed on it. He shot a gaze at her and he received a normal smile from her.

"You will be starting at two weeks from now on."

Two weeks? Then he will be in month around here. "Long enough to slack around. And what do you want me to do after that?" He ask about the detail of his duty.

"As we said it before. You will be watching by blending in with the crowds. I want you to be onguard as the event proceed. We might don't know when they will start a riot." She stated carefully much to his suspicion.

So there will be a riot happening. But their hostility was still unknown to them. This is more complicated than he expect. Their insecurities cannot be confirmed, even releasing the general was not helping yet. They did call him. And they know what bussiness he run. Morrison even when into contact with them. They said there was no demon involved but morrison says differently. Even with both of the sides contradicting each other. He found it after connecting the dots one by one. There's only one explanation for this.

"So our threat right now was not only one but two kinds?" He try to asume while still being neutral.

She was unsure to replied. "It might be like that. But we only got a letter from them. We still don't know who they are and their whereabouts. The search were still in progress afterall."

"Is it in your possession?"

"No. The police were holding the evidence. Why do you ask?"

He smile. "I kind of curious of who's taking the initiation. It might be something that i know." But then turn into serious. "Afterall, thats why you call us right?"

She then chuckled that he can see through what her intention are. But she did surprised that he would be this sharp by confirming his existence in this request.

"You're more than i thought, Dante. Yes, that was the reason we gave you a request. Aside from your mission." She then take out a note then place it to the table. "Ever heard of this?" She pointed the text printed on it.

It says "Limbo City". He sure got surprised that he guessed right with all of this mystery.

Limbo City, Like the same world but different, is controlled by demon armies. A core where demons legion formed. They constantly observe the populace through demonic CCTV cameras, and seek to keep humanity complacent and weak. It is a well-developed city filled with skyscrapers and burroughs, and includes everything that was for human amusement. His last mission were to secure the gate that connected humans and demons realm. It was an success mission as the gates were sealed. There shouldn't be any words about this. How did it can get through here then? He then remember that there is a way that this happened.

He depressingly sighing. "This is more serious than i thought."

"Then what do you think?"

"Tell the police to stop searching this whereabouts. Instead they carried their attention to the mastermind behind those letters. Trust me, they're still be roaming around here, somewhere."

"Hmm? That can be right."

Their both then resuming to feast their serve. With all the confirmation he got from her. There won't be any sudden complex that might harm both of their side. Unless they keeping something that related to the bussiness, he won't mind. There's abit of uneasiness that he wants to be solved. He's gonna straight and get his answer fair and well.

"Hey," Suddenly, the atmosphere around them turn into a cold and malice. Haruno notices this. She turns her attention from her food to him. She felt that he was going to ask something that need to be answered. His serious-faced are telling her to not jokes around with his question.

"How did you know my names?"

He was talking about their fall down yesterday. She won't be surprised of what he said. She knew that he would brought it up again sooner. His reaction weren't a good one before. This time, she will be serious with him. This wasn't something she can joke the matter as she knows nothing about it. His father weren't so informed about their bussiness history.

A brief pause were taken for her. "...It wasn't a face to face information for us. With the calamity created by that letters. Our workers reporting that they knows someone who can deal with this pressure. We did ask for their confirmation..." She suddenly taking a deep breath as if wasn't sure with what she gonna said next. "...They said that they were informed from a stranger caller. It had a voice that similar to a mature woman with what they hear."

He was relieved that she take this seriously. But something was fishy. They weren't informed in person. He can easily assume that stranger were telling them his bussiness contact. But its still didn't justified the fact that she knows his real identity. He didn't even convinced with this confession. There's gotta be more to this, and he will quietly listen.

She resumed. "She tell us about your name and your occupation. Trickster wasn't it? It really create a confusion with how can your job related to this somehow. We though that you were an con-artist. But it was confirmed that it wasn't after we got into contact with your friends. Morrison, correct me if i'm wrong, said that you do an oddjob."

Shen then went quiet, waiting for his answer. He took a moment to think about what she said. A woman, that knew about his background, told her workers about his bussiness and his job. To him, all of this were make sense. He never said that his job was a devil hunter to every client he meets. Trickster was one of them. Clearly, it was one of his client from his previous request. But the question is who? This is his first time being around here in Japan. All of his client wasn't even near asia. Let's try to connect the dots here.

"Is this stranger number was from local?" His reasoning were much solid. The answer will cover all of his suspicion on his client.

"Yes, it was." She simply confirming his question. Although, she was confused with him. "Why do you ask?"

Now, with that cleared. His former client are not in the problem. He won't do random "What if" question as it was just gonna be a blind guess. But mystery won't solve itself. Let's throw the factor that his former client might be on vacation around here, or her workers were lying about that call. Thats leaving him only with two answer.

One, this stranger might be his acquaintance that he meet before. He doesn't know which one will be. But the chance were high in this one as there only a few people fully knew about him. It wasn't just a random "What If". He got his reasoning to asume it. Trickster are the words that he only said to someone related with his job. _But for what reason?_

Two, based on what she said. This wasn't known publicly. This problem was only known within their insiders. The fact that the stranger knew about it, was hinting the clue. Although, they still want to keep being anonymous by calling one of the workers. It wasn't clear that this stranger was on their side. It might be an enemy-in-disguise.

But he expect that it won't be answer now. Not by her. She was totally clueless about this, after all.

"Well it can be someone i know if its an international number." He shrug trying to cover his real intention.

"Hmm?" She was clearly curious with his remark. He was surprised by how sharp she can be, but not showing it. She then throw away her curiosity. "Too bad for you then."

After a long meeting. Both of them then head back to their own place. She was offering him a ride as she will pass his apartemen. He denied it and said that it was near from here. So he just take walk to there. Exhausted as he arrived at his room, he take a sip of water before he can get some bathtime. After that, he just sit idly doing nothing. He then walks to the balcon and watch the city from up there.

He would be calling the numbers that he got at the cafe. Well maybe he would talk to them later. Aside from that, his curiosity was pointed with this stranger that she talking about. He tried to think a possible outcome for this. But none of them came out. But then more question are still need to be answered.

 _How did "Limbo City" get through here?_

 _Why the words "Trickster" are said in this one?_

 _Who is behind that letters that Haruno had?_

Those are still remain mystery. Yet, he was really weirded at the thought that his life were related to this somehow. He then head back inside and throw himself to his bed. He tried to, but can't feel asleep for some reason. He felt abit bored somehow.

"Really..."

He then get up and began to change into an outdoor outfit. He walk through the door and now was outside of his room.

"A bit walk won't hurt."

He then walk in to the elevator and leaving the apartemen.

 _Let's score something tonight._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **HEYAAA ITS ME BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, WOOHOO!**

 **And Yeah, with the reviews fixed, now i can know about your opinion on this.**

 **This chapter was actually focused on how Dante and Shizuka development, well i wouldn't said it 'development' but, i feel like it was really headed diferrently. Afterall that place supossed to be him and haruno discussing about his mission. But well, atleast i tried**

 **But i'm trying to change how Shizuka can be different when metting a man around her age- Okay it wasn't on purpose, i swear! Please calm down okay? I'm trying to make my point better with bringing up your age- NO I MEAN YOU, YES YOURSELF! Ah really...**

 **Anyway, what i'm trying to say is that, how Shizuka actually behave when meeting someone outside of school. THERE! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING RUDE RIGHT?**

 **Okay, thats all i gotta say.**

 **As always, thank you for reading another chapters of this fanfiction.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ FLIP THOSE**

 **┻━┻ ︵ ╯(°□° ╯) AND THOSE**

 **(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ AND THIS**

 **┻━┻ ︵ ╯(°□° ╯) AND THAT  
**

 **⊙＿⊙**

 **⊙＿_⊙ PUT**

 **⊙＿_⊙ THE TABLES**

 **⊙＿_⊙ BACK** **⊙＿_⊙**

 **(╰ ゜-゜)╰ ┬─┬ ┬─┬ ┬─┬ ┬─┬**

 **(╯°□°)╯︵** **NO  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**An Unknown Exterior**_

 _ **Devil May Cry and Oregairu Crossover**_

A Fanfiction made by **Shaeman**

 **All of related content and character are not mine  
it goes to the real owner of the series**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - "Unknowingly, Hiratsuka can be docile"_  
**

* * *

Morning with some hot latte,

Warming the glimpse of sunshine while eyes staring at the fresh scenery. Sound of bird flowing within a breezy air that gently blowing at the blue sky. Greatly fill the noise of the warm of new days. A group of people were humming in relaxation while doing an activity to complete their mornings. They were enjoying of what they feel and welcoming the sunshine caress their skin. The heat were nicest companion for a while. Go outside and achieve what they given.

"Ahhh..."

A sound of sip were heard as someone enjoying the view from above building.

"Nothing best but a fragrance of coffee."

A man on his mid twenties are satisfied with his simple breakfast. The scenery from here aren't the best for him. But clearly, he can feel the warmest sunshine after a deep slumber. He didn't even bother himself to wash his face. He just went straight to the kitchen to make a coffee and stayed infront of windows. Even with nothing to do in here, he wasn't grumpy and just appreciate the things that coming to him. Might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

"Now, gotta meet that appointment."

After a list sip of his mug, he place it on the table and heading to the bathroom. Who's enjoying their body when it was sticky after some good night sleep? Obviously not him. Steam were produced from the warm shower as he took it to clean the mess. After some minutes of bathing and putting some hair wax, he struggling to pick what to wear. He doesn't want to wear his usual costumes. It brings some misunderstanding to people as they thought he was celebrity. What is this kei singer they're talking about? He purely curious about it. Hmm, out of greed maybe...

"Hmm... usual taste, I guess?"

In the end. His fashion can't take him as far as he expected. A long sleeved white sweater with some scarf twirling around his neck, and plain dark blue jeans. He looks like a teenager trying to look cool with uncontrolled puberties. Well, atleast it doesn't take an effort to wear. Unless someones take initiate on his fashion, he won't mind. Satisfied with his clothing, he took Nevan and place it in a guitar case. Well he won't bother to bring his other weapon. He then heading outside of the building with a sunglasses on.

"Now, to find the place... might as well use my luck to get there."

He just wish that there's one. Can't be for nothing.

* * *

"And with the words, you can make a quote out of it."

A woman in her mid twenties teaching her lesson infront of this bored first year. Teaching a first year was hard in her time because she don't fully familiar with them. Even if they weren't interested in her subject, she know that it was their last subject before school ends. She won't blame them as they are agitated to go somewhere after school. Well, some of them are just gonna do their club activity and all. Have fun after quietly listening and sitting for half day. But to be honest, she wasn't amused by their display of discipline. They need some respect at their elder. They should be grateful of what they got from her. Well, it's not like this is the first time seeing the class like this. Just do her labor, that's all she need to do.

"So as long as you didn't misplace the Kanji, it would be readable within people's eye-"

Sound of bell ringing through the classroom as it cut her speech out. Their tired face were washed as it was full of spirit now. The rooms filled with a loud noise from the student talking about their plan after school. While some of them quietly put their things unto their bags and sit idly to be dismissed. To her, this is youth. Just thinking what to do and where to go for their trip today. No worries about anything, simply thinking for what they want. She envy them as well but life keeps going. Secretly, she huffing the day as it was tiring to speak non stop for two hours.

"Okay class. Take consideration of what you learn today. Remember to get home before night. Class Dismissed."

The student then get up and walk to the doorside. Some of them are probably going to stay for a while to chat with their friends. While some of them were playing with their phone and lazily get up. There goes another day. She then arranging her stuff and heading outside of the classroom to go to her office. Some teacher were already there as she walk in to her desk.

She places her stuff on the side of the table then turn her attention into her laptop. She forgot to turn it off again. She just don't like her things got roasted before she can fully enjoy its features. It wasn't even a month after she replace her old one. Before she proceed to turn off the laptop, there was something in the screen that got her attention.

"A mail? That's rare."

A pop-up notification on the side screen with a message she got a new mail. She move her mouse and click the notification resulting the screen showing her mailbox. The new mail was on the top list making her grateful not to scroll around with this much mail she got before. She open the mail and read silently the content in it.

"I'm not even sure with this..."

She then turn off her laptop sat up and walk to the corridor. She was heading to the other side of this building. It was an isolated building because it wasn't used anymore. Although, there still some club that claiming the old classroom as their clubroom. And surprisingly, she was a advisor one of them. The club that she was advised in are doing a manual labor and advice to their client problems. Unfortunately, it only got three member for now. Because of description of the club, makes other students think that it was a club to slack. Their clubroom position wasn't even helping to them.

But all that aside, the club were known as it had an history with the student council and other factor things. And they do had no limit of what kind of request they would take in. So far, not a single one were rejected. And all of them were success. Although as an advisor, she wasn't happy with the result. After all, she knows how their work progressed...

. . .

After a short walk in this cold corridor, a noise can be heard not far from her position. The silence around her were wash away as she stood infront of a door. "Service Club" are written on the signboard above the door.

"Hikigaya-kun. I would like to tell you that your creepiness has greatly evolved to a new ground." Soft but cold and sharp voice can be felt through out the rooms.

"Yukinon is right, Hikki. That's more creepy than before." Childish voice were heard while it sounded like disgusted.

"Atleast I speak out the truth, okay. Her _'Onii-chan'_ was the best she had, mind you." A firm toned down voice were heard as it spoken lazily.

"I don't mind, Hikigaya-kun. I expect that you soon to be a prisoner after you lost control of that beast you raise inside."

"You keep saying that Yukinoshita. I still sane and keep my line of thinking from those teenager lust."

"Oh so you actually admit that you had thought of it before. I truly fear of what you do in the future from now on."

"W-Wait what!? Hikki really!?"

"Of course not Yuigahama. This Ice Queen here are scheming with your airhead brains."

"I don't need to brainwash a black sheep to keep my point. Your speech are already a solid evidence for my case."

"Hey! Why do I get these feeling that I'm being make fun of!?"

Even though she wasn't in the room, she knows that their banters will last long. She can hear it clearly from outside and not let single words pass her ears. It really sounded like a one sided insult to outsider, but not for her. She really understand how they communicate with one of each other. It wasn't pleasant conversation to her ears. But it held no harm in it. Just clubmates kidding around. Well, in weird way...

The banters then suddenly turn into silence as the door slide open. They take their attention to the person that visiting them. A brief pause were taken. But not long after one of them break the silence.

"Good afternoon, Hiratsuka-sensei."

A long raved haired girl spoke in a neutral face as she greet her advisor. **Yukinoshita Yukino** , second daughter of Yukinoshita. A blue eyed girl with smooth baby skin and gorgeous looks. Petite girl but appearance can be deceiving. She was the President of this club. Although she wasn't the one who make the club, if her advisor and she was pointed to be the leader. But her advisor has a reason on why she did that.

"Yahallo, Hiratsuka-sensei!"

The other girl, a pink bun short haired girl, happily followed to greet their advisor. **Yuigahama Yui** , only child to Yuigahama family. A brown eyes with a fair skin and beautiful looks. She was one of her student the class she counseling.

"Oh great, more labor to come."

A spiky green messy short haired guy grumpily murmured as he ignores his advisor then turn his attention to his book that he held. **Hikigaya Hachiman** , the eldest son of Hikigaya family. His looks were... Normal, nothing wrong. Except those deadfish eye that the other were impressing him as a creepy guy. Although, if it weren't for his eyes. He would be included as a stud. Sometimes life are going on the wrong way.

The room are filled with only three student. They were seated on a different side of tables. Although the guy were in the corner as the other were nears each other. Nah, whatever about it.

"You too. Anyway im gonna cut to the case." She then seat herself on a visitor chair. "We got another request."

Yukinoshita sat up and pour a cup of tea for her advisor. "Is it someone from Student Council?" She then sit back after done carry out her doing.

Hiratsuka gratefully taking a sip for the taste. "No. Even if it was, Isshiki would come and drag out someone from here to do some of her work." She glance at the only guy around. "Especially in his case."

Hikigaya were alerted of her gaze. "I won't mind for whatever she calls me for." He lazily said while keeping his attention to his book. "As long as I get a moment for myself."

"Well, our lazy bum here has nothing better to do than fully adept on his pervy book." Yukinoshita retort.

"Hey, it's just one image that has nothing to do with the plot. Im reading it because of the story." He plead his ground with some perk of pride.

"Your insolent was secretly enjoying the view. Hikigaya-kun, I wouldn't mind if you weren't creepily smiling while admiring your ridicoulus property that you take pride for." Yukinoshita making a new ground to step on his with her cold retort.

He groan and turn his attention back to his book. "Atleast I'm not wasting my time on a poem that mildly target lovestruck middle schooler." A sneaky comeback as he chuckled at his remark. This makes Yukinoshita silently blush at his retort even though she still making that emotionless face.

"All that aside." Hiratsuka loudly stating their attention back to her present. "Our client requesting our helps with her relationship problem." Hiratsuka then stopped her speech to see what their response will be.

The atmosphere around the room start to stiffen. Yuigahama stopped typing at her phone keyboard as her thumb were froze in above the button. Hikigaya attention were robbed from his books as he slowly turn his head at Hiratsuka. But Yukinoshita, unknowing of what her regard about this. Hiratsuka just feel an uneasiness that filled the room produced from her statement.

A pregnant silence were dissipated for a while but then broken after one of them spoke a word.

"Sensei. You know full well of what the result would be." Yukinoshita sourly said.

Hiratsuka know too much about their history. She knew what Yukinoshita tried to say. That request don't bring a good memories in their time. They do blame that kind of request. They really wanted to avoid it. It even create a breakdown in their relationship. But unfortunately, it was a misunderstanding on how the method progressing.

Hiratsuka inhale a deep breath. "I know that. And I'm not gonna force you out to do it. My arrival here was to get your confirmation, That's all." She assure them to throw their anxious.

After that, the room turn into silence. Yuigahama want to say something but held back as she wasn't even sure of her words. Yukinoshita clearly considering her ends about the request. Hikigaya, on other hand wasn't even flinch and keep staring at her. His eyes were full of shock and confused with the outcomes.

"So," She eyeing them expecting an answer. "What's your input on this?" She asked the other two person.

Yuigahama have no clue for what to answer. She wasn't even comfortable by just knowing what kind of request they're going to do. She was the most sensitive than the other when it happens. And Hikigaya, same as Yuigahama not knowing of what to response. He wasn't fond of what happen and tried to forget about it.

The anxiousness still filled within the room. She was starting to felt uneasy now. Tempted with their silence, she sigh and stood up then heading to the exit. But stopped her track after she slide the door open.

"Just don't take to long. Decide while you have the time."

She then proceed her ways exiting the room. Even after she close the door, the silence was still there. She just hope that she wasn't giving them an hard time. She leaning to walls, try to think of what will happen if they decide to take the request. Because she want to prevent it from happening again. It was their hardest moment to be natural at each other. Even she was avoiding the topic when they're holding a conversation. But well, put that aside, she just wish they know what best can give them.

She then hear a laugh from afar. It's getting near to her position as she can clearly hear their chatter. The voice was coming to her ways as she can see there are three person heading here. The other two was a student in here. She know who it was. The former and current president of student council, Meguri Shiromeguri and Isshiki Iroha. That third year and first year were walking together at the isolated building. She can see that Meguri are taking initiative with the talk while Iroha just silently listening to their conversation. The reason why she doesn't join in because Hiratsuka can hear that they were speaking in English. Wait... English?

She turn her attention to the person in middle. It was a man, a young man with white hair and a face that looks alike foreign. She can say he really was a good looking man, has a gentleman feeling around him. This was rarely happen that a foreigner visiting this school, they would always be a local one. But if she think about it, she felt like she already meet this guy before? But where-

"It really was him!" She surprisingly squeaked.

She really did meet him before. She blame her mind for being slow at realizing it. She can see them getting close to see her. Bewildered, she randomly get into a room and closing it. She didn't expect him to be here sooner. She clearly wasn't ready for his arrival. She though that he will jacking his time off with some lady out there. Not to dwelling around school just to meet an hopeless lady. Why do she feel discriminated?

"Sensei?"

She was surprised by the voice. Oh yeah, she was in their clubroom again. They were looking at her confused but concerned as their advisor were breathing so hard. Embarrased, she tried to calm herself as she seat herself right where she was before. A hand suddenly reach out and placed a mug infront of her. Yukinoshita were pouring a tea to the mug, much to what she need right now. Taking a sip and letting out a puff as if it contains all of her anxiety.

"Thank you, Yukinoshita."

Yukinoshita just nod then sit back while looking at her curiously. She clearly want an explanation for her outburst. With no reason, Hiratsuka felt threatened by that gaze. She doesn't want to be interrogated, especially by her student. Before she can fight back, a voice were heard outside the room, as if it was getting near to here. She really appreciate the silence.

"Hey, is she really here? I don't even see one person around here." One of the voice ask.

"She would be here if not in her office. She can get bored so easily." Another voice answer.

"Oh, her 'bored' were something. Lurking around this place. She really enjoy herself at nothing."

That last statement were making her itched. But it isn't a time to worry about misunderstanding. She really heard a man voice from the corridor. Without thinking, she randomly look around the room as her vision landed on a bunch of stacked desk. She quickly sat up and place all of it infront of the door. Stacking it as it was covering the door. With relief, she feel to the ground in exhaustion. She never been so panic like this. She wasn't new at this kind of affection. She don't even know why she were acting like this.

"Sensei... are you by any chance, trying to block a sliding door?" Yukinoshita asked weirdly, much to her confusion.

... _A Sliding door?_

But then, Yukinoshita words struck her really bad. Ignoring her rant inside her minds about how idiot she was right now. Panicking, she looking around as the voice were already behind the door. Out of thinking, the stack that were placed infront of the 'Sliding Door' was quickly placed back where it before. But nevertheless, its too late for her now. The door slide open after an half of the stack were removed, showing a certain person face of a man.

Hiratsuka, stood froze at her position. Her gaze were meet with the person that she don't want to see right now. With that, she's got a smile from the other person.

"Hey there."

 _She lost all hopes._

* * *

Asking for direction,

He never done it before. Why? All of his mission before were pathless, he just wander around with some luck wishing that he reach to the core of the problem. For him, this is an exception. Getting to Sobu High need an effort. He spend two hours asking and searching to reach this place. Some bad luck happen on the way. Some people that he ask was clearly had a bad sense of direction. They told the way NOT bringing him to the place that he asked for, but a supermarket that almost had the same name with his destination. He almost thought that this Hiratsuka lady was a worker in that place. Say what? A teacher working here? There's is no way that she was teaching an Economic Strategy for a housewife. But hey, his luck were never been his disappointment. He found his destination for like, another hours of wandering clueless.

Now now, he arrive without a problem. Nothing to rant for the wasted time he spend all for. He found the place, meet the acquaintance, and breaching out on a abandoned building.

Sit and enjoy. He can find a relieve and spot on his comfort for a while now.

A hand suddenly reached his side. He turns around to see a raven haired girl, placing a white mug infront of him. With gratitude, he take a sip. The water were flowing to his throat, splashing around his deserted mouth. The taste were like a nature, like a tea. Oh wait, it was Tea. Not gonna lie but He wasn't fancy with being a Tea drinker. Prefer a beverage if someone would ask.

"Thanks." A simple appreciation he spoke out.

"You're welcome." She simply return in English. Weird accent, of course he can understand as their formal language were so hard to spell for a foreign. So it would be the opposite for them. Well, that one female student that accompanying him to here, has a perfect accent. Like she was a Local Foreign herself. What's her name again? Meguri, if he not mistaken.

With this simple changes of words, both of them back to mind their own place. But interest land on him. Occasionally, he would rather bother himself than taking his attention to somewhere else. This girl, the raven haired girl. He felt a bit familiar with her appearance. Like a younger self of someone he knows before.

"I didn't expect you to be here..."

A voice came along with his thought, trying to blend in and taking his attention to the source. It came from beside him. He turn his head to face the person, resulting him to see a seemingly awkward lady. Hiratsuka Shizuka, asking timidly while hand shyly placed on her crotch. Her smile were funny though, she was trying hard NOT to mess up her dialogues.

"Didn't I said _Tomorrow_?" He remark and quoting his statement from before.

"... You didn't say anything about that." She confusedly stare at him. Influenced by her, the confusion arise to him as well.

He tried to remember his words again. "... I didn't?" And then, his realization comes. He never stated anything about the date. Oh great, his arrival might be unwelcomed here. He awkwardly laugh, admitting his clumsiness.

"But hey, here I am at your place. Those 4 hours I spend in journey wasn't for nothing. Meet you and all, isn't this what you say?" He reasoned for his good sake.

Hiratsuka can only sigh at his attempt. "But I didn't say it would be now. I'm still in my work time. I would prefer you coming at weekends or end of school days."

This conversation were suddenly interrupted by another voice.

(Sensei, Is he your friend?)  
" **先生、彼はあなたの友達ですか?** " The pink haired girl voiced in Japanese. Oh yeah, he almost forgot that there was another person other than him and her. That braided bun looks cute on her he thought. And judging from her face, Dante can assume She was an innocent maiden. Though she got a big rack that a lady in their twenties would have. Isn't she like 17? or 16? Teenager this day were developing faster than he thought.

(Haruno acquaintance, He's from America.)  
" **春野の知人は、彼はアメリカからです。** " His companion talk in Japanese too. Now he felt left out...

(Basically, Sensei gave up on local men, Yuigahama.)  
" **基本的に、先生は地元の男性とあきらめました, 由比ガ浜。** " The green haired boy joining the conversation. There was something above his head that tingling right and left as he spoke. That's a strain hair right? Yeah, it definitely was. But then, his eyes were anything but unique. Is unique really the right words? Dante might as well said it was... funny he thinks. Like a dead-fish eyes if he would take for a examples.

(Don't try to provoke me this time. I would give you a good lesson with my fist, if he wasn't here.)  
" **私にこの時間を挑発しようとしないでください。彼はここにいなかった場合、私は、私の拳であなたに良い教訓を与えるだろう。** " Hiratsuka sounded so threatening when Dante heard that. She was speaking to her male student. That's make him leave the conversation and take his attention back to his book and presume what he do before.

(He was... Nee-san acquaintance?)  
" **彼はだった...春野の知り合い？** " The raven haired girl taking the boys place and blend her words within the conversation. Familiarity never ceased with Dante impression of her.

(More like business colleague. Knowing your older sister job and all.)  
" **ビジネスメイトのようなより。あなたの姉の仕事とすべてを知っています。** "

(Business? What kind of?)  
" **ビジネス？ビジネスのどのような？** " Dante just going to hum quietly while waiting for them to speak "Universally Understandable" to him.

(Like I know that. Is she didn't tell you anything about it?)  
" **同様に私はそれを知っています。彼女はあなたにそれについて何も言わなかったされていますか？** "

(Well... we never had any decent talk.)  
" **うーん...私たちはまともな話をしませんでした。** "

(Knowing your relationship, I expect so. Why don't you ask him then.)  
" **あなたの関係を知って、私はそう期待しています。なぜあなたはその後、彼に尋ねることはありません** 。" Hiratsuka sigh as she said.

Dante without knowing what's going on, are being made like a scapegoat. He was taken aback as he feels a stare from both of them. Confused with anything around.

Gazing at them back. He said

"What?"

and

"What are you on about?" He ask the two of them.

He demand an explanation.

The raven haired girl will be the one to take the initiation. She get herself a brief pause before stating her words.

"... Can I ask you something sir?" Her voice had crumbled a bit. Like she wasn't sure with her own question.

Dante, let out his carelessness to recreate this awkward start. "No need to be formal with me. And yeah, ask me anything."

"What kind of business... you and Nee-san doing?" She carefully ask to Dante.

Dante, taking his time to think of what she ask. He can admit that her accent weren't badly sounded, just a bit perk of Japanese. But 'Neesan'? Whose name is that? He didn't hear it wrong right? Out of option, he ask the person beside him.

"Hey. Hiratsuka. Who is Neesan? I honestly never knew someone with that name." Genuinely confused Dante plead for help. He almost though the girl said Nissan, as if she's talking about a car company.

Hiratsuka, for a second there, was a bit confused with his question. But then, she do realize that he has no knowledge about Japanese Language.

"She means sister, an older one."

Even thought she explain it well, the confusion were still placed on Dante face.

"Older sister? Hey, do I look like I know her?" Dante plead for more explanation.

She can only sigh at his obvious question. "Let me introduce you to each of them." She then demanding their attention to her, by softly tapping the table. She then said something in Japanese.

(Alright kids. Introduce yourself to him. Leave out as much of personal information if you can.)  
"さてさて子供たち。彼に自分自身を紹介します。可能な場合は個人情報を残します。" She then pointed at the boy and signalling him with her nod.

Groaning, the boy place his book down to the table and start to speak in English.

"My name is Hikigaya Hachiman. Second Year Student. Nice to meet you." He spoke fast enough, even his greeting at the end sound so monotone to Dante. After that, he held his book back and presume to read what's on the content. Much reserved to himself, Dante thought.

Next is the pink braided girl. Although its her turn now. She just stood silently above her chair. Dante notices that her body were shuddering, as if she were told to jump from a building high-end.

"Her name is?" Dante ask, not to the braided girl, but the person beside him.

Hiratsuka notices his intention by asking her. "Yuigaham-" But interrupted before she complete her sentence.

"M-M-Mai name es... Yuigahama Yui..." The braided girl suddenly spoke up, surprising the other two student apparently. But after that, a long pause being presented while the girl froze her stance like she didn't know what to say next.

Hiratsuka come to her aid, "Second Year, her class is the same as him." Then pointing to the Hikigaya guy, Dante thought.

"Right." A simple response came out from Dante mouth.

So the next is...

The raven haired girl huh? Dante really intrigued by this girl appearance for some reason. He doesn't know why though, but his impression of her was somehow... familiar? With who?

"Yukinoshita. You're next." Hiratsuka said while looking at the raven haired girl.

But then, Hiratsuka words seems to pull his realization now.

"Yukinoshita?" Dante ask to Hiratsuka, but the one gives him an answer are the girl himself.

"Yes." She stand up from her chair. "My name is Yukino Yukinoshita, The president of this club and a second year." After that she sat back on the chair.

Painfully, he realize something now. Talk about how slow a slug and he was...

"Wait... Yukinoshita? As in that crazy company?" Dante, with ridiculous expression ask the raven-haired girl, with a little bit insult. A nice way to ask someone there.

The girl face flinch within a second then back to her neutral expression. "Yes, but I do mind with your impression of our company." Her words hold a bit of malice...

So formal, So business-like. Just like her sister.

"How wouldn't I be? They almost sold-out your sister." Dante scoffing as he though how it is intended to bait him in. Not that he mind about it but, it just he prefer something more valuable than a... being a spouse, to a stranger nevertheless.

"Excuse me?"

Even though Dante is just joking, he never expect that their reaction would so uncalled. Hiratsuka face looks like she's ridiculed by something, Yukinoshita lil-sis can be seen so shock though, and there is this guy with what can Dante call a "Dead-fish Eyes" has questioning gaze to Dante. Although three person show reaction, the bubbly, and innocently Yui... what's her name again? Yuigamama if he's not mistaken, looking left and right as if doesn't know what's really happening? might be so.

"Not to be taken seriously," Dante try to melt down the tensed people in the room "Turns out it was just her antics to pull me in. I mean..." Dante can only wonder "Just what's going on with her mind..."

"That's not a nice joke..." Hiratsuka does not convinced with what either her suspect on prominent jokes like this.

"I never said I was joking thought. Is she never do that kind of skit?" Dante ask her with solemnly curiosity.

"Not that she never do so. It's just..." Hiratsuka found it unbelievable somehow "I've never expect her to joke those kind of things."

Dante raise a brow at her answers.

"Joke those kind of things... ?" Dante clearly seeing some context behind that words "What are you trying to say here?"

Hiratsuka though, fully aware with his question. But ...

"W-What are you trying to imply here?" Hiratsuka said hesitantly, her cheeks are reddening. Like it was going to become a tomato soon.

Dante feels like smirking. And he did, her reaction can be something he would expect her to hide something.

"What do I? Hmm~" A bit sly in his tone, Dante keep smirking to her face.

"EHEM"

A sound of soar throat take both of their attention to the source.

"You can take your quarrel somewhere. I still have something to ask you, Mr. Redgrave" The voice of raven haired said with the most professional tone, call it monotone, to the people at the room.

"Tony. Just leave the formality aside." Dante never like it when someone just call him Mr. It's like someone just greeted a gentlemen, an really old one at that.

But all that aside,

Dante smirk to the only red-faced person in the room "Well, we just take our quarrel outside right," His tone turn into a sly one "Hiratsuka-chan~"

Hiratsuka face would never be the same as before, as if the red on her cheeks has spread fully around her faces. Such reaction from her, Dante feels entertained somehow.

"Oh just make him your spouse already-oughru" The "dead fish-eyed" looking boy has yet to finish his retort as a punch landed to his guts. It comes from his teacher.

"You better not to say anything!" With a angry looks she warns him not to say such words. Although, her faces still have that red colour.

"Tony-san," A monotone voice coming from a certain raven-haired girl in the room, taking attention of the spoken name.

"My question from before, could you tell me what kind of business you and nee-sa- I mean, my older sister are talking about?"

Dante kinda forgot about her question because of their introduction. As right now, He would be giving her a straight answer, but decided not to.

There's this feeling that she's not involved in any of this matter, or she shouldn't be meddling around it. She is, indeed part of their company, Yukinoshita Corporation or whatever the name is. But even so, that's not make her to be automatically informed about their company condition, as for now.

All he can do was to withhold information from her.

Because all she need to know, is from her older sister.

"Well, a business is business. You might as well call it, a private talk. So I can't tell you any kind of information about it." Dante answer her with a reason.

The raven-haired girl though, expecting her to force him to say it but instead, she complied and understand his reason completely.

Guess teenager this day still have some respect to their elder.

But even so, her faces still held some uncertainty. Dante might as well hear what will her question be.

Looking so unsure, the raven-haired girl speak.

"Is it something serious?"

The looks on her faces says that she don't want any answer, other than a Yes or No.

But taking look at surrounding, not only her was having a look. All other person here are giving him such faces that looks firmly requiring for answer.

All Dante can say is, an neutral answer.

"Don't know about that."

With a simple shrug and an answer that's not satisfying enough, make their face turn into confusion.

He had no intention to lure their curiosity. He, himself still are not really informed how dire the situation is. Hell, all he needs was to guard an childish woman with her concert.

Even if the job suddenly change direction, he would still do any given instruction to make it done.

"Why?"

Put aside the simple question coming from the raven-haired girl, she still want a clear explanation about Dante unconvincing answer.

To see them in certainty, he feels like he should try to open his box a little broad, just to give her what she wants.

"First of all," Dante put brought up his hand above the table, simply tapping it with his finger "All I know that it is something that has an strong impact to your company."

He then resume his word in order.

"Secondly," Dante raise his hand and point his finger above "My role about this matter was to solidify the pieces for their problems. Their internal affair are not myself to knew."

He brought down his hand back to the table.

"Because of that, I have no full control with the current task, apparently so."

Although, his response can be impressed as reasoning. Yet it can be taken as a answer, it is a matter of facts that he hide the real context behind, but still not reveal each of them.

He did not lie. He doesn't need to.

"It's more serious than I though..."

A voice of wonder, not coming from the raven-haired girl, or rather coming from the only grown woman in the room.

Dante attention is taken to the source of the voice. Seeing on how Hiratsuka knew about it, makes Dante wonder if she's part of their company too.

"You knew about it?" He ask it bluntly.

And she gives an quick answer.

"Well, Haruno said to me that she was going to meet you for business. All I can guess that it was going to be something serious about their company." She calmly answer.

Oh, Well. Dante almost though she knew what happen in their company. It still a good guess thought.

"Oh you close-buds always share anything, huh?" Dante joked.

"We sure is, but sometimes in a while." Her answer does not come variant, but sure held more content that it was spoken.

In all curiosity, Dante won't push the matter as it was something of a close friend would do.

"Just go ask her if you want." Dante commented out an simple advice.

A simple nod returned from her. The room then felt into silent, just on about a second. That is, until a grown man mumble to himself.

"Wait, why did I'm here again..." Dante mumble.

Pay no heed, their attention averted back to the grown man, thinking what his stay for.

Quickly, his face changes from wonder, then turns into realization.

He shot a gaze to Hiratsuka, but not saying anything.

His gaze make her confused as of why he just looking at her without any words. She ask him

"What is it?"

Dante took her question, and responded by raising his palm backwards. As if he ask for a ransom.

"I'm here to ask your debt from yesterday, you know~"

Debt what?

Hiratsuka can't make any sense of his words. She certainly though the she never take anything from him. How did he say she had debt from him-

"Oh..."

She just realize it herself. Of course, he came because of her nonchalant premise she just blurt out. Of course. How could she forgot about it?

"So?" Dante took chance to ask seeing her reaction filled with realization.

"Eh?" Hiratsuka dumb-foundedly spoke without thinking.

She turn around her to see that her students were looking at her, interested on hearing about it.

"But I didn't say it today... " Even though she mumble low on voice, Dante can hear it clear.

Suddenly, Dante stood up. Taking his belonging like he was going to leave the place soon.

"Okay then, I guess I will just go back on another day."

He then walk to the door, but not getting pass it, because of certain voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

The voice was loud enough even for a deaf person to hear. The source was certainly coming from a grown woman, looking so desperate at the moment.

Dante turn around to look at her.

While her eyes froze on his, then in a matter of second it diverted from him.

Glancing eyes to eyes, he said

"And here I am."

Oh well,

 _He sure love to play around._

* * *

 **HEYYYYY, IMA BACK**

 **With some grammar-messy chapter...**

 **FUCK IT! I was actually want to revise the chapter 0 till 2, but hey... sometimes lazy ass need time too.**

 **...**

 **Anyway, here's a confrontation between the Service Club and Tony ( Dante ), and I'm not sure how I impersonate their character good and clear.**

 **And this chapter was supposed to be 2 times longer than the current one, but being the teasing little shit I'm, I turn the table around just to feast my eyes on this messy literature that I wrote...**

 **...**

 **NO NEED ANOTHER SELF EXPLAINING!**

 **AND RIGHT BACK AT YOU, SEE YA!**

 **... and please don't despise this.**


End file.
